No One, But You
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: When Sarah goes back to the Labyrinth, parents, children, and furbies attack! AGGH! ***FUNNY***COMPLETE*** R&R! J+S!
1. No One, But You

"No One, But You"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Warnings: Fluff. written by psycho. and giant noodles springing from bowls of ramen! (Or not. . . ^^;; )  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, Hoggle, Sarah, or any other characters from the story/movie. I'm temporarily borrowing this for your enjoyment. ^_^  
  
Author's Corner:  
  
Shi-Chan: Hi!! Here's another one of my stupid fanfictions!! This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction, and at the same time, my first fanfiction that's not anime!! ^_^  
  
Jareth: If this is bad, it just may be your last. . .  
  
Shi-Chan: Um. ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "Hoggle? I need you." She said suddenly, and with a flash of light, Hoggle popped out of the mirror and stood next to her bed. "Yes, Sarah?" He asked, concerned because she looked so sad. Sarah rolled over to face the dwarf. "Hoggle, is there a way I might be able to go back to King Jareth's castle?"  
  
Jareth stood shocked as he peered into the crystal. "Why would she want to come back here?" He asked himself out loud, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Why would you want to go back there?" Hoggle asked Sarah, as confused as Jareth himself. She smiled in reply. "I want to speak with Jareth. I suppose he might reject me but. . ." She trailed off, and whispered something in Hoggle's ear. The dwarf's eyes went wide when she was done. "Really?!?!" He cried. Sarah nodded and smiled half-heartedly. Hoggle scratched his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, I suppose you can just wish you were in his castle. . ." Sarah grinned and hugged the little dwarf. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
The King of the Goblins furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion (Well. . . At least the parts of his eyebrows he's got left. . . ^_^;; ). Why was Sarah going to wish herself back? It had been a whole year since she had completed the labyrinth and rejected his eternal love and dedication. . .  
  
Sarah waited until Hoggle had left to make her request of the Goblin King's powers. "Goblin King, Goblin King," She began, swallowing, "Wherever you may be, I wish I were at the castle just beyond Goblin City!"  
  
She felt a light engulf her body for a moment, and the next thing she knew, she had fallen straight into Jareth's lap. Both blushed severely, and Sarah jumped away, much to both their silent dismay. "Sarah. . . How nice of you to, ah, drop in. . ." Jareth trailed off and looked in Sarah's direction. "Well, is there something you needed? I really am very busy-" Sarah cut Jareth's sentence off. "Doing what? Tormenting your goblings? Or trapping people in the Labyrinth for all of eternity?-She paused and smiled happily at him, that way he wouldn't have one of his horrible, angry outburst-"If you're still the Jareth I met a year ago and fell in love with, you'll be happy to know that I want to reconsider your offer."  
  
Jareth only stared at her, making her uncomfortable. "Well, say something Jareth!" She cried, staring back at him. Jareth bit his lip as though he was searching for words, so Sarah spoke instead. "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. . . A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. . . I'll place the sky, within your eyes. . ." She paused for a moment, and prepared to continue when she noticed a cross between a happy and a pained look on the Goblin King's face.  
  
"Jareth?" She looked at him, her face full of concern. Jareth stood up from his throne and walked enough so he stood face to face with Sarah. "You. . ."-He paused and glanced at her, apparently confused-"You remember that song I sang to you?" Sarah smiled and took Jareth's hand, continuing her recital of the song. "There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. . . In search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your heart. I'll place the moon, within your heart."  
  
The King smiled and closed his eyes, now reciting with Sarah. "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. . . But I'll be there for you. . . As the world falls down." Jareth was going to continue, but he noticed Sarah had stopped. "Darn. . . I can never remember that line. . ."  
  
Jareth shot his crystal into the air, making them appear in the outfits that they wore during Sarah's dream (I love the ball room scene ^_^). He gave her his trademark smirk, and offered his arm to dance. Sarah smiled and took his arm, and then began dancing.  
  
"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path, between the stars. I'll lay my love, between the stars. . . As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. . . But I'll be there for you. . . As the world falls down." Jareth finished the song and they stopped dancing.  
  
"So," Jareth began, letting Sarah go, "You are positive you want to say yes? Since this isn't a wish, there is no way to undo it once you say yes." Sarah grinned, nodding happily, and threw herself into the Goblin King's arms. "My answer is yes." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Look, Sarah. Look what I am offering you. Your dreams."  
  
"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. . . and you can have everything that you want."  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Do you still move the stars for no one?"  
  
"No one, but you."  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Hi, again!! So what's up everyone?  
  
Sir Didymus: Why were we not in the story?  
  
*Sir Didymus, Ludo, the (*CUTE*) little blue worm, and Ambrosious stare evilly at me*  
  
Shi-Chan: Umm. . . *laughs nervously* Anyways. should I do a sequel peoples?? Someone said I should. but what do y'all think? Feedback please!! Thankies!  
  
*I run off screaming, being chased by every Labyrinth creature that wasn't mentioned in my story*  
  
You: O.o 


	2. Green Polo Shirt and Blue Jeans

"Green Polo Shirt and Blue Jeans"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own David Bowie, Jennifer Connely, or Labyrinth. (Unfortunately!) If I owned Labyrinth, Sarah would've said yes to Jareth!!!!!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Kon'nichi wa again everyone!! I'm back. . . with the second part to my Labyrinth fanfiction, "No One, But You". This is time, I'm mentioning the other goblins and the worm and everyone so they don't get mad at me!  
  
Sir Didymus: Ha, ha! Thought thy could leave us out, eh, M'Lady?  
  
Shi-Chan: Ehehehe.  
  
Little Blue Worm: Aye, thank goodness!! We don't have to tie her up and *torture* her again!!  
  
Shi-Chan: That was evil! You guys *know* I *hate* being tickled!!!  
  
Goblins: *laugh and jump on me, tickling me again*  
  
Shi-Chan: AGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!  
  
Jareth sat, bored, in his throne. He had hardly spoken to Sarah since she came to live in his castle! She had wanted to drop by and give an "'Allo!" to the little blue worm, then visit Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosious, and Hoggle. . . Then, she asked to go back to earth for awhile to get some clothes and other accessories. It had been three whole hours since she left for earth, and Jareth couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He rolled the little round crystal in his hand, making him appear in casual earth clothes, which consisted of a green polo shirt, some blue jeans, and black sunglasses (To hide them eyebrows, man!). He arose from his throne and walked over to the nearest mirror, oserving himself carefully. Much to his surprise. . . He found that he looked pretty darn good!  
  
Sarah was in the process of purchasing a white blouse and some khaki bellbottom jeans when she felt two arms wrap around her. Stunned, she turned around to find the Goblin King smirking at her. "Hello." He said simply, kissing her cheek. "Jareth! Hi! You look good!! What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
Jareth clasped his hands together, "Are you done? Can we go home now? Please?" Sarah giggled at the King's pleading behavior. "I just need to get a few more things and we can go home, okay?" She reasoned. Jareth paused and gave her the evil eye, when music (ever so conveniently) began to play.  
  
"Oh, god help us. . ." Sarah whispered, feeling one of her love's songs coming on. "No. . . not here. . . not now. . . in public!!"  
  
But it was too late. . . people were lined up dancing, and goblins were popping out of the ground humming. "I come to you across the divide, looking out, a wrinkle in time. There is nothing less I would do, then to stand up for truth," Jareth sang as the customers and goblins danced and sang backup (Ooh-ah-ooh. . . ). "In the cold dark ways of this lonely place, I will warm you, hold you. A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens. I stand close by, over you."  
  
Jareth stopped singing and took Sarah in his arms, spinning her around. Now all the goblins sang, and the humans just danced. "We are guardians, warriors, come from someplace to mind, what creates you and shapes the Alchemy of Love."  
  
Before the Goblin King could finish the song, he found Sarah, fainted in his arms, red from embarrassment. "Okay, song's over." He said. The goblins frowned and disappeared, while the humans began chattering all bubbly-like.  
  
"Wow! I've never sang in public before today!"  
  
"Yeah, that was weird how everyone knew exactly what to do!"  
  
"Uh huh. And those little puppet-doll-creature-things were so lifelike!"  
  
"Hey, everyone, let's all go to a karaoke bar!"  
  
"YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Jareth watched, amused, as all the customers and employees filed out of the store, Limited Three (LOL!! Get it?? *.~), arguing over what karaoke bar to go to. He shook his head, and he disappeared back through the labyrinth and to his castle, holding Sarah securely in his arms so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Sarah finally stirred and awoke, to find Jareth sitting next to her on their bed, reading a little blue book. "Hey, what's that?" She asked him, scooting over so she could see it to. She peered inside and saw her familiar handwriting. "Gyah!" She screeched, grabbing the book from him. "Why did you have this?! And why were you reading it?!" She demanded, slamming it closed, and grasping it. Jareth cocked his head and stared at Sarah. "I was bored and I asked my crystal to give me something interesting, and well, it gave me something interesting. Your life used to be very. . . intriguing. Why the questions though?" Sarah's eyes got wide as she stared at the King in shock. "Jareth! This is my diary! Have you never in you life, heard of a diary or journal?! They're private!!" She exclaimed. Jareth snapped. "Darn. . . oh well though. I suppose if you don't *trust* me. . . then I can't read it. . ." He looked down at the bed, and threw short glance at Sarah.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Jareth! You're *not* reading my diary!!" She told him, giving him "the look". Jareth sighed and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Well, I'm off now. I've got to go make sure the goblins aren't wreaking havoc in my precious Labyrinth." He told her, getting up off the bed. Sarah gave him a pouting face.  
  
"Your *precious* Labyrinth?" She repeated, staring at him. Jareth smiled and gave Sarah another kiss. "No more precious than you, of course, Sarah." He replied, getting up again, and walking off.  
  
Sarah smiled in spite of herself and hugged the pillow. She should've really told Jareth yes in the first place. The Labyrinth and castle really weren't all that bad.  
  
The End Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Okay, I did the sequel!! But you know what. . . I've got an idea for another sequel!! Please give me feedback to tell me if you guys are interested in me continuing it, okay?? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jareth: Will it be too bad?  
  
Shi-Chan: *sticks tongue out at him* Not telling!!  
  
Jareth: But what if they don't want a sequel?!  
  
Shi-Chan: *shrugs* Guess you'll never find out, ne?? *.~  
  
*Jareth begins chasing me angrily and I run off screaming*  
  
Shi-Chan: Last time it was Sir Didymus and Hoggle and them, now it's Jareth!!!  
  
You: O.o 


	3. Mini-Vacation on Earth

"Mini-Vacation on Earth"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness-ness-ness!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, David Bowie, nor Jennifer Connelly. I wish I did however. That would be very cool. CRUD I WISH I OWNED LABYRINTH!!!! THEN THESE FICS WOULD BE REALITY!! Also, I don't own the song entitled, "Lonely Moon". It is copyrighted by the creators of Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Mwahahaha!! I have returned!!  
  
Sarah: God help us. . .  
  
Shi-Chan: Oh, you shut up!  
  
Hoggle: Geez. . . the last two fanfictions, you had plenty of comebacks!! What's the matter? Running out?  
  
Shi-Chan: What. . . I've got bunches of comebacks!! You. . . you little. . . Errgh! On with the fic!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth had been outside and in the gardens, when Sarah suddenly approached him. "What are you doing?" She asked her love, walking over to stand next to him and the red rose bush. Jareth smiled and replied, "Watering and making sure the garden is fine." He pulled the mortal girl into an embrace. Sarah hugged him in return a second, then quickly pulled away and frowned at him. "Jareth, you're always working in some way! Tending to the gardens, negotiating with goblins, preventing mini-wars within the Labyrinth. . . There's always something!!" She trailed off and sniffled. The Goblin King furrowed his eyebrows together, confused, and pulled the brunette back into a hug. "What are you suggesting? I haven't spent enough time with you? Because I'll make it up to you, right now if you like, Sarah."  
  
Sarah swallowed, wiping a tear away from her brown eyes, and replied, "Okay! I've got an idea for what we can do!" She cried happily, grabbing his hand and running off with him to the castle.  
  
Once the pair reached the castle and Jareth had caught his breath, he asked her, "Did you have that planned?" Sarah just smiled brightly at him, and placed a perfectly tanned finger over his lips. "That's my secret." She told him, sticking her tongue out playfully. Jareth attempted to grab it and rip it off with his fingers, but she pulled it back in, and gave him 'the look'.  
  
"So, what was your idea?" Jareth asked as he walked over to their bed and sat down, waiting for Sarah's reply. "Well," She began, throwing herself next to him, "I thought we'd take a little vacation down to earth." Jareth blinked a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not." He responded, taking the brunette into his arms. "So when are we going to go?" Sarah pondered a moment and said, "How about now. We can rent out a hotel and stay there for about three days, okay? Then we can come back here and you can resume whatever it is that you do all day." Jareth stared at Sarah a second, then nodded. "Alright. Let's go then."  
  
Sarah and Jareth went and got a few things together, and not long after, transported themselves to earth. "We're here!" Sarah cried happily, running off for the nearest hotel. Jareth quickly darted in her direction, stuck carrying all of their luggage. "Sarah!" He called after her as she entered the hotel. He walked in a moment later and saw her standing inside with a key. "Okay, we're all signed up. Now let's go put our things up, and we can go shopping, and see a movie, and go get some ice cream, and all kinds of stuff!!" She told him, taking his hand and dragging him upstairs to their room with her.  
  
"Wow. . . This sure is a comfortable room!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing herself on the soft bed. Jareth poked the bed with his finger and glared at the opposing mattress. He could surely make a more comfortable bed for his Sarah! "Hmph." He said only, putting their suitcases on the floor across the room. "Well, shall we go now?" Sarah asked annoyed Goblin King. He stood silent for a little while, hoping perhaps Sarah would realize that she insulted him, but obviously it didn't work, so he sighed and muttered an agreement.  
  
As the odd pair walked down the street, laughing, a red-haired woman, a brunette man, and a two year old boy stopped and began staring at them. Sarah, teary from laughing so hard at something Jareth said, didn't recognize them and said, "You people got a staring problem or something? We're just laughing." The man's eyes got wide and he yelled, "Sarah? What are you doing here?! Where have you been the past month?!" Sarah stared at them a moment, then gasped and turned to Jareth. "You forgot to erase my family's memories of me!" She screamed at him in alarm. Jareth snapped angrily. "I knew I forgot to do something. . ." He said in his thick British accent. He looked down, preparing to be hit by Sarah, when he noticed the little boy giving him a strange look. "J-jawef." He told the Goblin King, laughing, in his babyish voice. Sarah's eyes widened. "Jareth, Toby said your name! He remembers you!" She cried, giggling. Jareth smiled and picked little Toby up off the ground. "Why, hello there." He said, tickling the child. "Sawah!" Toby yelled, clapping and looking at his step- sister. Sarah smiled a moment and then shook her head. "Jareth, put him down and erase their memories!" Jareth frowned and set Toby on the ground, pulling his crystal out. He gently blew it towards Sarah's parents, making them lose all memories of Sarah. "Now Toby." Sarah told the stubborn, evil King. Jareth looked at the little boy, then shook his head. "No. I think Toby wants to remember."  
  
Jareth and Sarah had just gotten out of the movie theatre and finished watching Wayne's World the movie, when Jareth noticed a karaoke bar just down the street. "Oh, Sarah, can we go? Please? Please? Please?" Sarah shook her head, blushing. "No! You've already disturbed the public with your singing once. You're *not* doing it again!" She told him. Jareth looked at the ground and proceeded in making Sarah agree, after only about two hours. /Not bad. . ./ Jareth thought.  
  
The pair got to the karaoke bar and Jareth went and picked up a little book to see what all songs he could sing, when he discovered he didn't know any of the ones in their collection. /No problem./ He thought, /I can come up with my own score right now./ Jareth went and signed the list, and ten minutes later, he was on the stage, with little goblins all around him, and his strange music playing. He opened his mouth, and Sarah closed her eyes, and Jareth began to sing.  
  
"I am lonely like the moon, you are far away as the earth. You say I light your thoughts, night after night, soon you forget." Jareth sang, as the goblins repeated him, and the audience suddenly went, "Ooh-wa, ooh-wa." Sarah covered her face with her hands. He was going to do that thing where the humans knew exactly what to do again. . .  
  
"We are drifting in this dance, I can feel you circle my heart, keeping such a graceful distance. So close, but somehow apart." He paused and winked at Sarah as the audience slowly got up to the stage helping the goblins dance and sing backup. Sarah blushed severely as she realized the people smiling at her. /I'm going to get Jareth for talking me into this. . ./ Sarah thought.  
  
"Sometimes I cry for you, knowing you don't want me to. Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky. . .  
  
"That I wanna find the way to your soul, kiss in the sun, when morning comes. You don't seem to count the hours, when we are not together. I've seen a tender fire in your eyes, yet when I'm gone, you carry on. I float in this emptiness, 'til at last love returns, with the night, and the lonely moon." Jareth finished singing and looked out in the audience to see Sarah, clapping. He cocked an eyebrow and was about to walk of the stage when Sarah shrugged at him and yelled, "Encore!" All the people, on and off stage nodded and began yelling encore to, forcing the Goblin King to begins singing with the goblins again.  
  
As they *finally* let Jareth off the stage, he and Sarah noticed a familiar group of people walk in. "Hey! That's the guy and his girlfriend who got us to start singing!" One of the people in the group cried happily. Jareth blinked, finally recognizing them as the group from the store Sarah had gone shopping at only a chapter beforehand. "Ah, hello everyone. Sorry we've got to be going so soon. . . perhaps we'll come and sing with you all again." Sarah said, grabbing Jareth's arm, and pulling him outside. She feared that if they dared stay in the karaoke bar, Jareth would begin singing again. She'd gotten her fair share of singing for the day.  
  
Finally, the couple's mini-vacation was over and they returned to the castle, much to Sarah's relief, and Jareth's dismay. "It was fun to sing with all those people. Here I've only got the goblins, because you won't sing with me." Jareth complained. Sarah's reply was, "Good night."  
  
And so, they went to sleep. Jareth dreamed of singing in Las Vegas, and Sarah dreamed of herself sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Omigosh!! This one was horrible compared to the first two! I'm running out of ideas. . . Feedback please! I need ideas and lotsa good feedback to keep me going guys!  
  
Jareth: So your idea wasn't as great as you thought it would be, was it?  
  
Shi-chan: Shut up you! At least Toby can say my name right. ::picks Toby up:: Right Toby? Say "Shi-chan"!  
  
Toby: Sheeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!  
  
Shi-chan: Haha! He can say my name!!  
  
Jareth: Sounded more like he screamed your name out of fear.  
  
Shi-chan: Errgh! ::begins chasing Jareth::  
  
Jareth: Hey!! We're supposed to chase you!!  
  
******NOTE: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S GIVEN ME GOOD REVIEWS, AND THANK YOU BONNIE S FOR THE GOOD IDEAS AND FEEDBACK. PLZ CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME EVERYONE! LUV Y'ALL!!******  
  
~Shi-Chan~ 


	4. Small Children and Furbies

"Small Children and Furbies"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness. . . and intruders in the Labyrinth ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth but I own it on DVD and I've got the soundtrack! MWAHAHAHA!!! WHAT NOW?!?!?!?! Also, I don't own the song that Sarah sings, "Washu's Lullaby". The creators of Tenchi Muyo do. (But I own that soundtrack too ^_^) Plus, I don't own Furbies. I have one of my own however. . . it's hidden deep in the mess beneath my bed. . . 0.o  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, welcome to my next part of the fanfiction!! I hope this chapter turns out better than the last one. ^_^;;;  
  
Sarah: I hope so too! I don't like singing in front of large groups of people. . .  
  
Shi-chan: Aw, you were good Sarah! *smiles*  
  
Sarah: Really? You think so?  
  
Shi-chan: Nah. I'm just buttering you up for this fanfiction. . . because you might want to hurt me afterwards. . . *prepares to be chased*  
  
Sarah: OOH! I'M GONNA GET YOU, SHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts chasing Shi- chan*  
  
Shi-chan: I think I'm psychic. . .!  
  
Sarah: More like psychotic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been four months since Sarah had come to live with Jareth, and she had been thoroughly enjoying it. . . Even when the Goblin King persuaded her to go back to the karaoke bar.  
  
But meanwhile, on the Earth, Toby missed Sarah. . . a lot. He would every once in awhile just start crying and scream, "Sawah!" or "Jawef!" But one day, Toby felt especially sad. Because his little mind was trying to figure out a way to see Sarah, he began faintly remembering something Sarah had said that had made Jareth come and take him away. "I wish. . . the goblins *would* come take you away. . . right now." The little two and a half year old sniffled and wiped some tears away. "I wish. . . de gobwins would come take me away. . . wite now!!" He yelled.  
  
Jareth suddenly looked up. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked him. Normally, when the couple was watching ' Three's Company', nothing could distract him. "Toby. . ." Jareth said. Sarah gave the King a confused look. "Toby? What about Toby?" She questioned. Jareth stood up and motioned for Sarah to follow him to the throne room. On his throne was a little circular crystal. "It's Toby. He's wishing to come here to the Underground." The Goblin King told Sarah. The brunette girl pursed her lips, confused. "Why ever would he want to come here?" Jareth shrugged and began walking off for the room where they had contently been watching 'Three's Company' reruns. "Hey! Jareth, wait! He wished to come here! You can't just leave him there. He's crying. . . he's miserable!" Sarah exclaimed. Jareth shrugged. "I gave only you permission to ever make such requests of me." He told her, un-pausing the show. Sarah stood silent in the same spot for a second then she yelled, "I wish Toby were here right now!"  
  
Jareth groaned. That stubborn girl. . . Why was it *her* of all the people in the world he had to love, huh?! He, somewhat reluctantly, snapped his fingers, making Toby appear in Sarah's arms. "You're taking care of the child, not I." The stubborn King told the mortal girl, rewinding the show a little. Sarah smiled down at Toby. "Welcome home." She said. "Home. . .!" Toby repeated, clapping over enthusiastically.  
  
Jareth turned around to the giggling pair. "Shut up! Jack is proposing to this girl and *I* want to hear her answer!" He yelled at them. Sarah was in the process of sticking her tongue out at him, when she noticed that Toby had leapt out of her arms and was now sitting on the sofa next to Jareth. "You wemind me of da babe!" Toby cried happily. Sarah stood, confused, but Jareth simply looked at the boy, surprised. "Wha. . ." He trailed off and paused for a moment, then smiled at the infant. "What babe?"  
  
"Da babe wit da powah!"  
  
"What power?"  
  
"Da powah uv voodoo!"  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"You do!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Wemind me uv da babe!"  
  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh as the giggling baby threw himself onto Jareth with all his might, making the pair fall off of the couch (Ker- PLOP). The brunette girl settled down on another couch, leaving the Goblin King and the infant to laugh in peace. About two hours later, Jareth, who was very exhausted, had finally calmed down and fell asleep, but Toby on the other hand, was a little bundle of energy and now turned to Sarah for fun. Sarah shook her head and sat Toby on her lap. "It's time for you to go to sleep also." She told the little boy.  
  
She sat him on her knee, patting his back and humming, trying to get him to go to sleep for around an hour when she realized. . . it wasn't going to work. She sighed and tried to think of something that would calm the baby down. "I could. . . well, no! I don't want to sound like I'm Jareth. . . prancing around, singing scary songs. . ." She trailed off when she heard Toby clap happily. "You really want me to sing you a lullaby?" She asked the child. Toby clapped again, his little blue eyes staring Sarah down, melting her. "Fine, fine. I'll sing you a lullaby. . ." She sighed, mentally trying to think of 101 ways to torture a Ruler of Goblins.  
  
"April Roses, tiny sparrows, comets bright and new. All belong together with the mystery that is you. When I see your little face, I hear a song from long ago. I think you know, the many secrets I've forgotten. . .  
  
"Generations through the ages, joined as one somehow. Leading to the miracle that I am holding now. From the sky and from the sea, upon a breeze, you came to me. You seem to see a greater universe than I do. . .  
  
"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby. Dream of somewhere far away. Do you remember still, how I hope you always will! Keep the memory of the day, the world was born.  
  
"When you wake up, I'll be waiting, eager for your smile. You've had quite a journey darling, you should rest awhile. When you cry, we still rejoice, to hear your voice. Oh yes it's true, my sweet Toby, please understand how much we love you. . .  
  
"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby. Later on perhaps you'll tell the wondrous things you've seen, more miraculous than dreams. Tell me all about the day the world was born.  
  
"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby. Dream of somewhere far away. Do you remember still, how I hope you always will! Keep the memory of the day, the world was born."  
  
Once she finished singing the lullaby, and Toby was asleep, she laid the boy down on the couch and placed a blanket over him, yawning. "I guess I'm pretty tired, too. . ." She told herself, walking off to the bedroom she shared with Jareth, and preparing herself for some sleep.  
  
In the morning, Sarah awoke to the Labyrinth's false sun shining in her face through the window. She gently shook Jareth, causing him to groan and wake up as well, as she made her way over to the window to draw the curtains. "Why are you waking me up already?!" Jareth demanded, glaring at the offending mortal. Sarah stuck her tongue out at the Goblin King and sat herself on the bed next to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Because it's morning and it's time to wake up. You didn't play with Toby for *that* long so-" She trailed off, her eyes growing wide. "Toby! We've got to go check on him!" She cried, dashing off for the little TV room Jareth had made, with the King quickly following her. As they reached the couch, they saw the infant smiling brightly at them as he simply sat on the sofa, holding something furry.  
  
Sarah grinned and knelt in front of him. "What are you holding?" She asked him. Toby blew a spit bubble and smiled again. "Fuh-by!" He cried happily. Jareth blinked and took the furry object from the child, examining it closely. Still not inferring what it was, he shook the thing fiercely, causing it's eyes to burst open. "Ahhhh! Okay, okay! Furby awake." It said. A startled Jareth dropped it, making the evil robotic creature go, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," and making Toby burst out crying. "Fuh-by! Fuh-by!" Toby screeched, reaching his hands out for the thing. Sarah lifted the creature up and handed it to Toby. "Do you want this? The. . . furby?" Toby nodded, grabbing the creature. The furby giggles and cried, "Me hungry!"  
  
Jareth held his hand to his head. "This thing is going to be *very* annoying. . . Do you have any aspirin on you, Sarah?" Sarah grinned and shook her head. "No, I sure don't!" She laughed as the Goblin King plopped down on his throne. "I will get that girl one day. . ." He muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yay! That turned out pretty good! MUCH THANKIES TO REDAURA WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME EVERYONE!! ^_^  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	5. Goblins at McDonald's

"Goblins at McDonald's"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and furbies and goblins chewing on McDonald's employees and some other stuffs that's not anything really bad. ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN?! . . . . . Fine! I don't own Labyrinth *glares at you* and I don't own 'Halfway to Heaven'. Celine Dion does. *glares at you again*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, I've returned. . . *again*. ^_^  
  
Hoggle: You *do* realize that you didn't mention us again, right?  
  
Shi-chan: *sweat drop* Um, ehehehehe. . .  
  
Sir Didymus: Ha, ha! We'll torture you *much* worse than last time, M'Lady!  
  
Shi-chan: Eep! *runs off and is chased by them. . . again*  
  
****NOTE**** Thank you my *wonderful* friend V-babe for giving me the idea to have them eat at McDonald's and make the goblins chew on the employee. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. . . nobody knew! What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snai-" Jareth trailed off and set Toby down, realizing Sarah had walked in the room. "'Allo, Sarah, darling." He said, trying not to laugh. Sarah shook her head and picked Toby up. "It's time for this little boy to eat, Jareth." She told the Goblin King. "Fuh-by! Fuh- by!" Toby cried, reaching for the little robotic creature that was currently residing on the ground. Jareth picked it up and handed it to Toby. "Let your big sister go and feed you now, so you'll grow into a big lad, eh?" Toby clapped and Sarah carried him off to the castle's kitchen.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Sarah asked the little boy. Toby crawled across the kitchen and pointed to the bananas on the counter. The brunette girl smiled and picked the bananas up, carefully peeling them and smashing them together. When she was through, she put them in a bowl and gave Toby a spoon. "There now. You eat, and I'll go put your furby to sleep." Sarah told him, taking the furry thing and walking into another room with it.  
  
"Me hungry!" It cried when Sarah sat it down on the couch. She sighed and stuck her finger in the furby's mouth. "Shut up. . ."  
  
The next day, once Jareth was over his headache, he and Sarah decided to go down to earth and get Toby some McDonald's. "Alright. What would you all like for today?" The employee behind the counter asked the trio. Sarah glanced up at the menu, hastily getting two Quarter Pounders for her and Jareth, and a Chicken Nugget Happy Meal for Toby.  
  
Their food was finally finished and they settled down at a table on the playground to eat. "Chi-kun!" Toby cried happily, receiving his chicken nuggets. Sarah also pulled out his fries and sat them in front of the baby, preparing to grab his toy from the bag as well. She reached inside to find. . . nothing. "They didn't give Toby a toy!" Sarah exclaimed. Toby stared at his half-sister, his lower lip quivering and his eyes threatening to let tears fall. "Toy! Toy!" Toby screamed, sniffling. Jareth stood up from the table. "This is an *outrage*! Don't they know who *I* am?!" He demanded. Sarah sweat dropped. "I don't think they-" She stopped speaking, realizing Jareth had gone inside, and was glaring evilly at the employee. "Toby, let's go make sure Uncle Jareth doesn't hurt anyone." She told the infant, scooping him up into her arms, and following the Goblin King.  
  
"You! Why did you not give Toby a toy?!" Jareth demanded, still giving the seventeen year old boy. "What do you mea-" The McDonald's employee trailed off. Jareth snapped his fingers, causing a horde of his goblins to appear. "One. . . two. . . three. . . ATTACK!!" Jareth screamed. Right on cue, Jareth pulled out a microphone and spotlights appeared over him and the goblins. "Come and go with me, wherever I am I want you to be. Walking with your hand in mine. . . Feel so fine. When I'm close to you, I know what it means to want to be true. Never felt this way before. . . Is there more?  
  
"Are you feeling the same as me, honestly? Don't you think it's unreal? I'm not dealing with faerie (fairy) tales, if this fails. . . I don't know what on earth I will do, 'cause I'm already halfway to heaven. Let's go all the way. I don't wanna give it up. . . 'cause I'm already falling in love."  
  
Jareth threw his microphone across the room and glared at them employee once again. "Great. Now. . . REALLY ATTACK!!!" With that, all the goblins jumped upon the teenager, gnawing upon his flesh evilly. "MWAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH FOR NOT GIVING TOBY A TOY IN HIS CRAPPY MEAL!!" Jareth screamed, feeling quite victorious. Toby tugged on Jareth's shirt and said in his baby voice, "Actua-wee, is Hoppy Meew!" Sarah covered Toby's eyes so he wouldn't see the goblins still chewing on the boy and corrected both of them. "No, it's 'Happy Meal'."  
  
"Let's go now." Jareth told the pair, grabbing their food and snapping his fingers, making them appear back in the Labyrinth castle. "Jareth! I wanted to go shopping for a little while. . ." Sarah complained, giving him her best death glare. Jareth smirked his trademark smirk. "Well, what is it you want? I can make anything with my magic and you do remember I promised you anything." He told her. Sarah stared at him a second, thinking of something she should wish for. . . just to scare him. "Okay. I want. . ." She trailed off, making the Goblin King wait in suspense. "I want. . . to be male."  
  
Jareth stared, wide eyed, at the girl. "A. . . male?!" He half screamed, choking. Sarah nodded and gave him the most serious look she could make. "A male." He suddenly gave her a strange look. "You're joking! I can tell! You're never *that* serious, Sarah!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at her. The brunette smiled. "Of course I'm joking you moron. Do you *really* think I'd want to be a guy?!"-She stuck her tongue out at him, then walked over and hugged him-"No. Actually, what I wanted was. . ."  
  
End of this Chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: *smile smile*  
  
You: *suspense suspense*  
  
Shi-chan: *smile smile*  
  
You: *suspense suspense*  
  
Shi-chan: *smile smile* *frown frown* *tears tears* PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE SARAH WISH FOR!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
You: -_-;;; Why didn't I guess?!  
  
Shi-chan: ^_^ Your help will be much appreciated an of course, I will give you credit.  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	6. Lina and the Shelby

"Lina and the Shelby"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, Jareth and Sarah yelling. . . ^_^  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: *hugs Fluffy, my pet/slave dog demon* GO AWAY! *cries in Fluffy's tail* (I STILL don't own Furbies, Shelbies, or Labyrinth, so go away!!!!! Sheesh! Although, I DO own Lina. She's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!)  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: What do you know?! I *finally* got this out! I'm sorry it took me so long. . . What with school and NeoPets and my other fanfictions and projects and my guild. . . I've been so busy! Also, I couldn't think of anything for Sarah to wish for. ^_^ LOL  
  
Jareth: Shoot. I was actually beginning to think you'd forgot about this idiotic thing.  
  
Shi-chan: *gasp* Oh, never, Jareth! I was just uh, putting you in suspense! Yeah, that's it! *sweat drop*  
  
Jareth: Hmph. Moronic child.  
  
Shi-chan: Yepperz!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A playmate for Toby." Sarah finished. Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "Why ever would you wish for such a thing?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly, in the background, the small robotic Furby could be heard belching, then giggling happily.  
  
"BECAUSE IF I HEAR THAT THING ONE MORE TIME I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE! HE NEEDS SOMETHING ELSE!" She screamed, grabbing her head and throwing herself on the ground. Jareth shook his head. "You've got a point," He said. "Well, here it goes." Jareth walked into his throne room and picked up his little circular crystal. "Make someone for the child to play with." He told it. The crystal shone a moment, then went dim.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jareth and Sarah suddenly ran into the room where Toby was playing, wondering what that noise was. As they entered the room, they saw Toby gurgling happily and clapping as a tiny girl his age toddled around the room. "Aw, she's so cute, Jareth! What should we name her?" Sarah asked. Jareth looked at the female child, who had just fallen to the ground, and shrugged. "You name her." Sarah walked into the room and sat on the sofa, staring at the little girl. She had black hair, and small brownish freckles covering her face. She was wearing little forest green overalls and was chewing on her finger. "Hoo ah yoo?" She suddenly asked the girl in front of her.  
  
Sarah came out of her daze, startled. "Oh, I'm Sarah. Do you have a name?" The little girl sat thoughtfully for a moment, when Toby spoke up. "Lina!" He cried, blowing a spit bubble. (I named her after the main character in this really cool Japanese anime called, 'The Slayers'.) Sarah smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Lina it is then. Do you like your name?" The child stood up and clapped, dancing around the sofa.  
  
After about an hour of watching the duo, Sarah decided to leave them be, and retreat to hers and Jareth's room. "Well, did you name her?" Jareth questioned as his to-be-Goblin-Queen threw herself on their bed. "No, Toby named her. She's called Lina." Jareth nodded thoughtfully. "Odd name. Can't say it's one I've ever heard before." He commented. Sarah shrugged and rolled over. "Well, I'm tired. That pair is exhausting just watching them. Can you please go put them to bed?" Jareth nodded and left to go put the kids to bed, while Sarah fell right asleep.  
  
"Toby, Lina! Get over here!" Jareth yelled, running around the room, chasing them. He finally caught Lina, but then he reached down to grab Toby, and Lina wriggled away. "YOU TWO!" He screamed, once again running after them. Suddenly, his boot hit something, and he tumbled to the ground. "What in the name of Hades was-" Jareth trailed off and picked up a strange- looking thing that resembled Toby's furby. "What is this thing?" He asked the kids. Suddenly Lina gasped and grabbed it away from him. "Mah Shelby! Mah Shelby!" (For those who don't know, Shelby is that exact same thing as a furby, only it's inside a shell, and cuter. ^.~) She cried, hugging it. The thing-Shelby-in her arms laughed and said to Jareth, "You party pooper!"  
  
"Oh God, almighty! THERE'S TWO, THERE'S TWO! SARAH IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jareth screamed, leaving the room and jumping into his and Sarah's bed.  
  
Sarah's reply was: "Munf aboo poof." (Translated: Shut up you idiot! I'm trying to sleep here and you're yelling in my ears! Do you have mental issues or something?!)  
  
Jareth covered his head with the sheets and went to sleep. Temporary peace at last.  
  
The next morning, Sarah sent Toby, Lina, Furby, and Shelby outside to play in the Labyrinth with the guidance of Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosious. "Well, looks like we're up for some alone time. I'm kind of bored, though. It's strangely quiet now that the kids are outside and you've booted all the goblins into the Labyrinth." Sarah announced to Jareth, stirring a pot of turtle soup. (I've never had that before. . . I wonder if it's nasty.) Jareth shrugged. "Odd, but peaceful. I think I know of something we can do though." Sarah's eyes got wide as Jareth slipped his arms around her waist. "Wha-what?" She asked, nearly falling over. The Goblin King grinned. "Why not sing something, ne?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes as music started playing and Jareth began singing on his microphone. But suddenly, she realized what he was singing and beamed. It was her favorite song from Sonic Adventures for the Sega Dreamcast!  
  
"I wanna fly high, so I can reach the high, highest of heavens! Somebody will be waiting for me so I, am gonna fly higher and higher!"  
  
Sarah couldn't help but start singing as well. But once they were through singing, she turned to him and said, "Jareth, I've got another wish. I wish that you had to walk around dressed like Miles Tails Prower from that game for the next week." Jareth groaned and smacked Sarah. "WHY DID I GIVE YOU THE POWER TO WISH FOR ANYTHING? ANYTHING?!?!?!" He demanded, suddenly appearing in a costume resembling Tails.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Oh I'm sooooo sorry for how short and stupid that was! I honestly was running out of ideas *big* time. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, IF YOU'VE GOT AN IDEA, TELL ME! I'll be sure to give you credit.  
  
Jareth: Why don't you just give up and stop being so persistent and stubborn?  
  
Shi-chan: Because maybe I like being persistent and stubborn!  
  
Jareth: You're such an imbecile! You have your *readers* think of ideas!  
  
Shi-chan: Well I've actually got an idea, but I wanna save it for a few chapters ahead.  
  
Jareth: Hmph.  
  
Shi-chan: Well sayonara everyone! See you next chapter!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	7. Finale

"Finale"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Finale fluffiness  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimers are bad for your average author. Like me. So get lost.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Here's the final chapter of "No One, But You". T_T  
  
Jareth: It must be a gift from the heavens. . .!  
  
Shi-chan: *smacks Jareth* NO! I liked doing this fanfiction. . .  
  
Jareth: *mutters something inaudibly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat up from the bed, stretching and allowing her limbs to pop. She yawned and stood up wearily. The previous day had been her wedding to Jareth, and now she was very tired from all the partying and dancing that had gone on. She quietly walked over to the vanity, careful not to disturb the Goblin King from his sleep. Just as she laid her brush down on the vanity and completed combing her thick, brunette hair, she heard screaming come from another room.  
  
"What's going on in here?!" Sarah demanded, dashing into the room in which she had heard the noise come from. A big, teary-eyed Lina looked up at her and sniffled. "HUNGRY!" She yelled, throwing her bottle at the girl, angrily. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the two year old and turned to Toby's crib. "Are you hungry too, Toby?" She asked him, hoping to get a somewhat *happier* response from him.  
  
Toby's big blue eyes focused on her a minute, and then he nodded an affirmative. Sarah sighed, picking the two children up in her arms, and began heading toward the kitchen. "Well, what do you two want for breakfast, then?" Lina and Toby exchanged baby glances with one another and Lina yelled, "Nanners!" Sarah rolled her eyes and opened the door to the kitchen. "Bananas, huh? Well, it'll be the fourteenth time this month. . . What's so great about bananas anyway?" She muttered, setting the children on the floor and pulling some bananas out of a cabinet.  
  
A few hours later, Jareth had finally woken up and come into the living area of the castle, where Sarah sat, exhaustedly trying to watch Lina and Toby from killing each other in the process of chewing upon their Furbies. "Are you going to live, love?" He asked her, laughing at the pitiful look on her face. Sarah replied by sticking her tongue out at him and pulling him down onto the couch for a hug. "I'm not sure. Lina and Toby were having a contest to see which one of them to eat their Furby first and it wasn't turning out so well. . . Then Lina missed and started biting my toes. . . I'm still tired from last night. . ." She trailed off and threw herself into a laying position on the sofa.  
  
Jareth shook his head and chuckled again, picking Toby up into his arms. "Are you guys trying to kill Sarah? That's not cool, buddy. How about we go outside into the garden and you can kill Sir Didymus and Hoggle, eh? I'll fetch Ludo and some other goblins for you as well."  
  
Toby and Lina clapped and followed Jareth happily to the garden. "YAY!"  
  
See you next time buddy-The End~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Okay that was pretty horrible, but like I said, I was running out of ideas. Sorry to end it so soon. . . It just wasn't getting many reviews and my brain was hurting and. . . all that kinda stuff. Yup.  
  
Jareth: Well I don't know about all the other freaks out there, but *I* am happy about the ending of this idiotic fanfiction. IT'S TERRIBLE!  
  
Shi-Chan: Hn. Oh yeah, before I go, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS. . . I'VE EVEN GOT ANOTHER LABYRINTH ONE UP ENTITLED, 'THE ONE HUNDREDTH YEAR'!!  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
